Gakuen Hetalia, School For The Gifted
by Canada-Kumajiro
Summary: Existence ignored by everyone, Matthew Williams decided to attend Gakuen Hetalia, a School for the Gifted, with hopes it will change his life around. However he had no idea how much it would really change, for better and for worse. Canada X Everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Hetalia, School For The Gifted**

_Chapter 1_

Staring at the computer screen was starting to hurt, like, _really_ hurt. It had been seven days now, a week, one fourth (or one fifth if it's certain months) of a month, and... It's all the same thing. He'd been there, sitting in his room, watching little cartoons have their lives play out in a matter of 24 minutes, sometimes longer. The mind-numbing had started to set in, and he was so hungry that he no longer felt hungry. It has starting to hurt though, and that was a little annoying for him.

Who's he, you ask? Matthew Williams, age seventeen, wavy blond hair and stunning purple eyes. Why does it matter? 'Cause I said so.

Matthew adjusted his position on the chair, opting to stand with his feet below him and hoped he wouldn't fall forwards and crack his skull open. Because doing that was never good. Probably. His legs ached and his eyes strained as he finished the last episode in the series before finally putting a foot on the ground, spreading his toes out and waiting for the feeling to come back. Sometimes he hated the fact that he was able to do this.

Sure, it's nice to have space, but when you're parents can't even remember who you are, then things are bad. Meaning things weren't going so well with his parents right now. Not that it really mattered anyways since they were gone for the month because they'd gone on vacation and forgotten to take him. Not that he cared. Okay, maybe he did. A little. A lot. It bugged the shit out of him. But at least he wasn't going to get chased out of the house again. For like, the 100th time.

Things were looking up, though. A couple of months ago Matthew had gotten a letter in the mail that said he had been enrolled into Gakuen Hetalia, a school for gifted teens. He didn't really consider himself gifted though. Sure he was good at using computers, making things in woodshop class and other such things, but nothing he did never really stood out. Or maybe it was a practical joke and he was just way to optimistic about it. Joke or not, he wanted to be able to do something different with his life, because, well... the way things were going now just did not work out.

Matthew sighed heavily and stretched his legs out now, slowly regaining feeling in them. His feet were very cold, his hands felt like they were frozen, and for some reason he couldn't move his neck of his shoulders properly. Even though he hated getting stiff, he always managed to do it. Getting up slowly, Matthew raised himself up and pushed down on the desk, forcing him up and giving himself a good amount of balance.

Matthew's eyes slid closed for a second as he felt like screaming. Popping noises from all over his body greeted him as he moved, even just the littlest bit. Those noises had always annoyed him to no end. He also hated it when people cracked their knuckles, chewed their nails, or made loud unnessisary noises. Now to think of it, he hates a lot of things. Taking a deep breath, Matthew pushed himself away from the desk and took three long strides over to the door and quickly made his way down the staircase and into the actual house itself. It sucked living in the attic.

Gliding into the kitchen, Matthew searched a moment for find something edible before settling upon some crackers and peanut butter. Damn, did he ever love those. Making mini-sandwiches with his findings, Matthew gazed out the window and looking out into the yard. You could see the next door neighbor's house from here, and Matthew didn't want to be mistaken for a thief or vandal. Again. He hated his life, so, so much.

Taking a rather packed plate of peanutbuttercracker sandwiches over to the table the blond man stared at the wall intesenly before shaking his head and letting out a little sigh. His eyes burned and his vision kept going in and out of focus. He had spent way too long in front of the computer. But what else was he suposed to do in this house? It's not as if he could leave, because chances were he would not be able to get back into the house afterwards. Not only that, but he'd almost been hit by a car the last time he was out - the reason, of course, was because the driver didn't see him. Oh, how Matthew's life was amazing.

Taking a lock of hair in one hand, he start to twirl it around while shovelling some of his awesome sandwiches into his mouth. Who needs manners anyways? Chances were people weren't going to see him anyways, so why should he care. Matthew's eyes glazed over as he continued to eat his sandwiches in silence.

"MAPLE!"

The blond yelped as he retracted his hand from his mouth quickly. He glared at the empty hand, devoid of food, then looked to the offending sandwiches, which, to his dismay, were no longer there. Matthew frowned greatly. He had bit his hand and now he had no more sandwiches. Could this day get any worse? Probably, and Matthew hoped he hadn't just jynxed himself. He tended to do that a lot. Or maybe he just had really shitty luck. Or both.

Matthew put his finger into his mouth and sucked until he couldn't feel anymore pain, something he had done since he was a child. His parents, at the time able to tell who he was, always told him not to do it because it was very bad for him. Something about bacteria and stuff... he was never really listening. Who listens to their parents?

Matthew walked back into the kitchen and quickly did the dishes that were there, then put them away. With a quick tidy of the house, Matthew then dismissed himself from the normal world and retreated back to his room in the attic.

Placing himself in front of the computer again, Matthew debated if he was going to go back on. After all, his eyes were burning, but it wasn't like he had anything else to do. After a moment of pouted at the computer screen, Matthew shut down his computer to give it some rest, unhappy to find out how hot the machine actually was at the moment. He really should take better care of the thing.

Swivelling his way towards his bed, the Canadian boy kept himself in his computer chair up until he got to the edge of his bed, then promptly flopped onto it, not even bothering to move his legs in anyway. The computer chair creaked in protest then fell to the floor as its wheel spun lazily around. Matthew laid on his stomach and watched in utter boredom as the chair's wheels slowly began to stop.

* * *

><p>Purple eyes fluttered open and thoughts twisted in confusion. Matthew crunched his face up and looked lazily to his clock. It was four in the morning, so why was he even up? Curling up into a little ball Matthew closed his eyes again and attempted to go back to sleep, only finding himself to be strangely awake. Matthew pouted for a moment before stretching out and getting up.<p>

It took him a few minutes to get to the door, as soon as he had lifted himself off the bed he had gotten the worse headrush he had ever had in his life, almost knocking himself out on the spot. It was true he wanted to sleep, but not by being knocked out and having to sleep on the floor for a couple hours. The floor was... dirty. He hadn't cleaned it since... ever. Oh, ew.

Matthew leaned in the doorway for a few moments before letting out a sigh as he glided down the stairs with ease, making his way down the hall and into the doorway of the house. A small scratching noise came from the other side. Matthew gazed curiously at the door for a moment, really wishing he had one of the little port-whole thingies that people always seemed to magically have on TV. That'd be awesome. For a second, he debated looking through the mail slot, but his mind was made up for him when the slot opened and a few letters floated gracefully to the ground in front of him.

Frowning, Matthew kneeled down and sifted through them. He hardly got any mail, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Most of them were just bills of spam, oh, how he hated the spam, however there was letter addressed to him. Another letter from Gakuen Hetalia. Matthew frowned. It was going to be one of those "Haha I can't believe you believed this" type of thing, wasn't it?

Chewwing on his lip slightly, Matthew carried the letter back up to his room and sat back down on his bed, leaning up against the wall on one side. With a few moments of anger, Matthew ripped the letter case-y thing off and placed it on the bed beside him, lifting the actual letter up so he could read it. It was an update. And update? It informed him that Gakuen Hetalia was to be opening on the 13th of this month (which was currently May), and that anyone in attendance would be given a place in the school. Boarding, Food, and some Texts were provided by the school itself, and anything extra was expected to be earned.

Looking to his Calendar, Matthew chewwed on his lip nerously, a little trickle of blood coming down. He ignored it, however, attempting to figure out exactly what day it was. Matthew's brows furrowed as he gave up and flicked on his computer. The computer had the time and date. It always did. Good ol' trusty com- oh shit it was broken.

Matthew glared at the computer. Piece of shit. Sticking his tongue at it Matthew moved over to the fallen computer chair and lifted it up, returning it to its proper place in the world. He then travelled down the stairs and into the living room, flicking on the TV and turning it to the weather network. Today was... let's see. The thirteenth. Wait... Wait... Oh shit!

Matthew flicked the television off and ran upstairs quickly, he grabbed a bag and shoved in as much stuff as he could at the time, then flew down the stairs and into the living room. It had said to be there before twelve, and it was now just a little after nine. But he still had to get there, and it was at least an hour or two's drive. So that gave him little to no time.

Trying the door, Matthew figured it was locked, and the damned thing only unlocked by key, even from the inside. He then dicided to slip out the window, being very wary of the next door neighbors. He wouldn't want to get in trouble now. It would really suck.

Rushing to the nearest bus stop, Matthew found himself wishing that he had consulted a bus schedule before he had left. But, of course, that had never come to mind at the time. It's always after things happen that you figure out the important stuff. Always. Or at least, pretty damn close.

The Canadian was having a hard time breathing as he got to the bus stop, he flopped down on the little bench and took a few deep breaths before turning his head to the side. Then he realised he wasn't alone. And some creepy dude was staring at him. Like, really _staring_. It probably wouldn't have been too creepy, but the dude looked like he was trying to stare into Matthew's very soul. And that scared the shit out of Matthew, who gave a little yelp of confusion and frustration as the man moved quickly.

However, the man just put his hand out, albiet, a little quickly, and grunted slightly. "M' nam's Berwald Oxenstierna. I 'leve 're 'oth 'oing to th' same school." The man said, blue eyes deep and still very... stare-y. Matthew gulped and nodded his head, sticking his hand out and shaking it quickly before retracting it back. How come the only people who could see him were the weirdos?

"I-I'm Matthew Williams. I... I haven't seen you around here before..." Matthew said, his voice trembling a little. Berwald showed no emotion for a moment before his eye twitched a little as his thought about how to answer the smaller boy. Damn language barrier, always blocking people. What language did this guy even speak? Seriously, where was he from?

"'m from Sw'den. I... r'n away. S'ems like 'ou did, too." Berwald said, his blue eyes lifted from Matthew, now allowing the smaller man to let out a sigh of relief. Berwald seemed nice, just... creepy-nice. With a tad bit of staring into your very soul.

Matthew gave a small nod before turning his attention to his own bag. He had no idea what he had thrown in here, but it wasn't as if it was that important. Most of the stuff in his room would be untouched by his parents anyways, since they seemed to have forgotten he had existed. Back in his mind, Matthew hoped they would notice that he was no longer there, and then feel sad that they didn't know where he was. It'd be great to finally be treated the way he should be.

...

...

...

Like a normal human being of course, not like some sort of princess of something? Who'd have a stupid dream like that! Ha! Ha! ha! ha...

Screw you guys!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canada-Kumajiro<strong>: Hey guys! So, welcome to my first Fanfiction on this account! So, hopefully I've done pretty well. Matthew doesn't really talk much, but I hope you don't mind. In case you're wondering, this is a CanadaXEveryoneElse Fanfiction, in other words: anything can happen! If you have any suggestions for me, I'd love to have them! Please review, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy and it makes Canada and Kumajiro very happy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gakuen Hetalia, School For The Gifted**

_Chapter 2_

With all this excitement, Matthew felt himself slowly get tired and relaxed. He sat down next to Berwald on the bench, the man had made no motion of uneasyness, so Matthew assumed he was okay with him sitting with him. Sometimes it was awkward to sit with people you don't know. Matthew knew this very well, since he'd been sat on multiple times by people who didn't see him there. Well, those people can just go to hell.

Matthew's eyes flicked open for a moment before they slid back closed, and he continued this for a while. He hunched his back a little and got comfortable, telling himself he'd just close his eyes for a second.

It wasn't a just a second. It never is.

A rough jerk of his arm woke the young male up. He blinked wearily and looked around for a moment, confused of his surroundings. Berwald had stood up and had his suitcase at the ready. Matthew looked at him in confusion, and the man only answered with a cold stare. That was when Matthew took the hint. The bus was here.

The long grey and blue bus made it's way in front of them, stopping with a small hissing noise as its brakes squealed from underneath. The doors opened and a few people got out. Matthew took this time to grab his bag and sling it over his shoulder, and taking a spot behind Berwald, hoping that the bus driver wouldn't close the door behind the large man and in the process squish Matthew. It'd happened before, and Matthew didn't want it to happen again.

The people passed and Berwald starting moving quickly. Matthew was suprised at how swiftly the man moving. However he still managed to seem so rigid, like a robot. Maybe he was a robot? Matthew doubted that. Moving up the three steps Matthew was relieved to find that the door didn't close on him. He turned and took a seat quickly, not bothering to look who was sitting there due to the many people sitting on the bus.

Matthew looked up at his bus partner, who was his previous bench partner. Berwald looked down at him with cold staring eyes. Damn he was kind of scary. Berwald nudged up against the window to give Matthew more room. For a guy that looked so mean, Berwald was sure nice. Or maybe he was just tricking him. Probably not. Berwald seemed far too nice for that. The purple eyed teen smiled gently at Berwald, who gazed at him in silence before a little smirk came across his face.

"'ou h've a b'yfriend?" Berwald asked, his face stuck with that smirk which now seemed to be slightly evil.

Matthew looked at him in shock for a moment before shaking his head. Matthew had never really been with anyone, really. Everyone didn't realise that he was there, boys and girls in his classes included. It's hard to get a date when you're transparent. Why this question was asked Matthew would never know, but he closed his mouth in thought before looking back to Berwald.

"Do you?" Matthew asked, his eye brow raising. Was this one of those, "ask me about my kids" kind of thing?

Berwald frowned a little bit and adjusted in his seat. He looked gently over to Matthew for a second before giving out a slight snort, which Matthew took as the Berwald equivelent of a sigh.

"Br'ke 'p h'lf a year 'go." Berwald answered. Matthew's mought shut tight as he looked at Berwald. He seemed really sad about that question, and Matthew felt like a really shitty person for asking about it. Now he had a problem on his hands: he was sitting next to a guy he just questioned about his love-life and it turns out that he was in break-up mode. He'd never dealt with this kind of thing before, and he had a feeling that this was the first of many dramatic experiences that Matthew would have to deal with.

Questioning him further was definately off-limits. It would be rude, too, so he didn't want to use that. That only really left a few options: Appologise, Ignore, or Make a New Conversation.

"So, uh... crazy weather, eh?"

Berwald looked out the window and then back to Matthew, his eye brow raised about a tenth of an inch.

"It's s'nny." Berwald stated.

Matthew giggled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Fuck, he was an idiot. He had just spouted the first thing that had come to mind, but, seriously, this was the best he could come up with? Sad, man, real sad.

"Well would you look at that..." Matthew said, trying to decide what to say before actually saying it,because so far he'd only been able to make himself look like a dunce. Or sound like a dunce. Probably both. Berwald didn't seemed phased by it, though. He seemed to be happier then before, anyways. It was kind of hard to tell for the man because he looked like a stone statue half the time. Matthew was starting to like him more and more. It was even better when he noticed that Berwald hadn't ignored him yet. That means that he could see him, and that, in Matthew's view, was something new and exciting.

And this was how Matthew Williams made his first friend, ever.

* * *

><p>The bus came to a stop in front of a large wide open field. There was a sign that read: <strong>GAKUEN HETALIA<strong> near a small concrete walkway that went on for as far as Matthew could see. Matthew wondered if perhaps Berwald could see more, because he was so much taller then him. The man made no notion of it, or any notion at all. Mr. Stoneface.

Matthew got off the bus first, panicing for a moment as he thought he had left his bag on the bus only to realise it was still slung over his shoulder. He turned his attention to Berwald who was just taking a step off of the bus. The taller man looked around for a minute and then made his way over to Matthew. Damn, Berwald was way taller then Matthew was. Okay, maybe that was overstressing it. Matthew stood as 5'10", and Berwald was at least 6 and a half feet tall. Probably more. Matthew was never good at telling heights, he just knew what his teacher had told him.

Berwald stared at the distance while Matthew looked over towards the walkway, wondering if this really was something that was real. He doubted people would buy a huge plot of land and then put a giant stone slab-sign up for nothing. After a moment of staring at it more, Matthew let out a sigh and looked to Berwald, who still stared out towards the field. Maybe he did see something. Maybe he was eagle-eyed or something. Matthew doubted it, the dude had glasses.

"Should we go?" Matthew asked.

Berwald whipped his head over and looked at Matthew with slight suprise. He looked kind of appologetic, then nodded. Matthew started then turned and started on his way to the walkway. It was difficult to walk beside Berwald. The man took huge steps for some reason, even though the height difference wasn't even by that much. It was awkward for him because for each step Berwald took, Matthew had to take three. Or maybe Matthew's strides were just tiny.

It took a long time for them to actually see a building. Or buildings, really. The school was large and tan-coloured, a main building in the front which was contected to four other buildings, and in the distance the two boys could see that there were even more buildings, most likely dorms.

Then anxiety hit Matthew. He hadn't check to see if he would have to share dorms. Oh, how he didn't want that to be true. He doubted that he'd be put with Berwald. He was lucky today, but he didn't want to see his luck turn around, like he knew it was going to. Matthew closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he opened them again he found that Berwald was quite a ways in front of him and had stopped, and was now staring intently at him waiting for him to catch up.

Mattehw hurried his steps and made his way over to the taller boy. Berwald seemed to almost have a smile for a moment before it vanished. It was hard to understand what was going on in the man's head. Matthew could usually read people's facial movements to see what mood they were in, but for Berwald it was very hard. It made Matthew wonder why he didn't have many emotions. He also wondered why Berwald had run away from home. Did he have parent problems? For a second he had thought 'that's no way to deal with things' but realised how hypocritical it was of him, since this was techincally his way of running away from home as well.

"P'ople." Berwald said, snapping Matthew out of his thoughts. Matthew looked at Berwald for a second to find that he was pointing towards a rather large crowd in front of the main building. There were loud squealing noises and chattering coming from over there as well. Matthew blinked and watched in silence as they slowly got closer. Berwald looked somewhat uncomfortable as they approached the building.

Matthew slid past most of the people with ease, Berwald hovering over him closely. It was easier to move around when you had someone who could see you. Also, someone as scary looking as Berwald also helps. They got to the door quickly, and with a quick movement of the door they moved past the group and were into the building itself. There were signs on each side of the hallway pointing in the same direction, which seemed to lead to some sort of gym or meeting place. Whatever it was it could hold a lot of people.

Making the way into the large space, the two boys made their way to the back and in the upper corner. There were stands that you could sit in. It almost seemed like a colleseum in here. Oh wait. It was. Seriously. And there was some creepy Italian dude standing in the middle, waving at everyone as they came in. And he was wearing a toga. Matthew would never understand Italians.

At least it wasn't just him confused. A large majority of the people here seemed to be just as confused and concerned as he was - Berwald included. A couple of the people here made snide comments about the guy being a fag, to with Berwald seemed to stiffen at each time he heard the word. Oh yeah, he was gay. Or homosexual, or whatever you wanna call it.

Matthew leaned up agaonst the wall and closed his eyes. Everyone was talking way to loudly here and it was starting to hurt his brain. His eyes flickered open when Berwald poked his side lightly. Matthew gave the boy a look and then turned his attention to the floor of the collesuem where the Italian man was standing, now joined with a long-haired blond man.

"IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND, FAG?" Someone yelled from the crowd and a group of people sitting around him laughed. The blond man looked in that general direction for a moment, probably to give them a warning, but the boys kept laughing and laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. The Italian man laughed a little and turned his head in the direction of the boys.

The Italian man said something to the blond, and in a matter of seconds the blond man was hovering over the group of boys. And that was saying something, because they were on the sixth row, and the wall from the floor of the colleseum to the stands was at least ten feet tall. The man had literally_ jumped_ up that distance.

The group of boys went silent as the blond man hovered over of them. Matthew couldn't see much more then the blond man's back, and he definately couldn't tell what he was saying, but by the looks on the boy's face, it was something scary. Now one of them just pissed there pants. Oh, now they're all running out. Cool, less people to be potential room mates from Matthew.

The blond man returned to the ground with another jump, the rest of the crowd silent as this act of awesomeness was deemed cool enough to actually pay attention to. The Italian man on the ground looked to the blond man for a moment, gave a nod, and then braught the microphone in his left hand to his mouth.

"ALLO EVERYOINE! WALCOMA TO GAKUEN HETALIA! I AM YOURA PRINCHIPAL, MR. ROMA! THISA HERE IS THE VICA PRINCHIPAL, MR. CHERMANIA!" The Italian said, his arms waving in an almost comical way. His voice was so loud that people actually convered their ears. The blond man grabbed the microphone from the Italian man, Mr. Roma, and put it to his mouth.

"Now, sinche the princtshipal is an idiot, I'll intodustch mineself. I am Mr. Germania, the victsh princtshipal of Gakuen Hetalia." Mr. Germania said, bowing his head down slightly in a friendly gesture. Mr. Roma pouted at him and Mr. Germania sent him a glare.

"Please move to the maine room, where you 'ill be asstchined numbbers. Dese numbbers-"

"WILLA BE YOUR ROOMA NUMBEARS! NOW GOOOOA!" Mr. Roma cut Mr. Germania off as he yanked the mic out of his hand and proceded to yell out some sort of garble that meant something. Someone must have understood because people started to get up and move onto a different room.

Will Mr. Germaina scolded Mr. Roma, Matthew turned his attention to Berwald, who was beginning to stand. Berwald looked a little puzzled for a moment, before noticing that Matthew was looking at him. He looked at him for a second as if he wanted to ask something, but gave a little snort and started on his way down the rows. Matthew followed close behind. Something told him that he didn't want to be the people who stayed and got in trouble with Mr. Roma and Mr. Germania.

The next room was crowded with people, but a large portion of them had already been assigned their numbers and were leaving through the back doors. Hahaha. Back door. Sex joke. Hahaha. Matthew turned and looked to his side for Berwald, puzzled to find that his friend was not there. He looked around for a moment before he spotted him. He was standing silently in a sea of people to the left of him. He still seemed to tower over most of the people here. Matthew wondered what it felt like to be so tall.

Within what seemed to Matthew to be hours, which was really only about 2 or 3 minutes, Matthew had reached the front of the line and a slip of paper was shoved into his hand by a really angry looking dark haired lady with tanned skin and a bit to much makeup. Without saying anything to her for fear he may be killed and eaten, Matthew walked out of the door and began his search for Berwald.

He must have gone somewhere else, or had somehow gotten behind him in line because Matthew could't find him. Sighing, Matthew leaned up against the wall near the doors and waited to see if he came out. And then he realised something very important: he had his room number in his pocket! Matthew could now go find out where he was going to be staying for the next year or even more! Or he was going to sit here and wait for Berwald. But somehow he couldn't get himself to move.

After half an hour of waiting, Berwald was shoved out of the crampt room, his face stuck in it's statue-like state. He looked to Matthew and approached him. Berwald didn't look happy, at least by Berwald's standards. He gave a small huff as Matthew got up and stretched out, yawning a little bit as he did so.

"Wh't n'mber?" Berwald asked, jestering down to Matthew's paper. Matthew uncrumbled his paper which he had clutched in his pocket and read it out loud: "69." Fucking sex jokes today, man. Matthew frowned and Berwald almost seemed to laugh for a second there. Matthew was sure that Berwald was harmless now, even if he had just met the guy only a couple of hours ago at a bus stop. Woah. That sounded creepier when you put it that way.

"Mm. I g't 1...2...7... 127?" Berwald read out, his accent slurring out the numbers a little bit. Matthew frowned. That didn't even sound like they were close. Berwald seemed to notice this as well, since he had gone completely silent. Oh wait, that was normal for Berwald. Now Matthew wasn't sure anymore. Matthew walked over to a map that was hung on the wall near the door - the map was encased in a clear plastic wall. Matthew looked at the layout of the buildings for a moment.

"Berwald, you're on the second floor of the second building, I'm the last room on the sixth floor of the first building. They go up to nine floors in each building. There's a big common room in the center building - that colleseum thingie, and there's a cafeteria just next door to it." Matthew read off.

Berwald nodded and patted Matthew on the back. Matthew took that as a 'goodbye' as the man turned around and headed off. Matthew let out a slight sigh as he turned and made his way to the first building to go meet his new room mate.

* * *

><p>Mr. Roma threw the mic to the ground as he and Mr. Germania squared off in the colleseum. The two men had been fighting in there for almost two hours now, each one screaming at each other in profound manners.<p>

"BRING ET BITSCT!"

"I'MMA GUNNA KICK YOUR ASS BLONDEA!"

An albino sat in one of the rows and watched the two fight for a minute before turning to his brother, a larger blond male with stunning bright blue eyes. A smile formed on the albino's face.

"This school experiment sounds fun, heh? Kesesesese."

* * *

><p><strong>Canada-Kumajiro<strong>: Wouldn't have actually written this if I hadn't gotten a review so quickly. I had told myself I would wait to update until I was done with my exams, but I did this instead of studying. I blame EhCanuck, the only one out of 80 viewers so far who actually reviewed this. Thanks so much, by the way! You're pairing ideas will be taken note of, but now comes a big question: who the heck should be Matthew's room mate? Please tell me who you people think should be his room mate! I'll pick the one I like the best, or, if only one person reviews, I'll probably end up choosing that person. Oh, Berwald isn't allowed, obviously, since he lives in the second building, not the first. Oh, and what's this? Is this mysterious albino man trying to hint at something? Please review, Mattie and Kumajiro will love ya for it!


End file.
